This invention relates generally to software operating systems, and, more particularly to a system which provides a cognitive capable environment.
People have always attempted to define human consciousness. Most attempts since the beginning of the computer age have been trivial since those attempts have tried to define consciousness within a small set of rules. The small rule set has typically been imposed since we cannot yet fully comprehend how our minds work. Science has provided many theories, facts, and ideas regarding human consciousness, both of minor and major importance to humanity.
Although some known approaches may actually realize some “Intelligent Behavior”, the behavior is only simulated and limited. The known approaches are limited in that behavior due to the limits placed on them by the media used to develop the processes.
Current software models use underlining languages to build sequentially processed programs to attempt to duplicate the higher brain functions of human intelligence. Unfortunately, these sequentially processed programs immediately assume that all minds think alike and that the process is fixed given the same input stimulus or environment (i.e. all have the same behavior). However, the process of thought is an individual experience and cannot be duplicated by someone else or even by a single individual. Creativity and self-expression is founded in our innate ability to think differently. Once this individuality has been accepted, one can be open to new and undiscovered techniques to attempt to define core processes for cognition.